


Craving

by accidentallyanoctopus



Series: Any Way To Your Wild Heart (Nathiego) [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: But then abrupt tone change to humor, Cunnilingus, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Just some good old fashioned down home domestic fooling around, M/M, Nipple Play, Pet Names, Some feels near the end, Squirting, Trans Male Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallyanoctopus/pseuds/accidentallyanoctopus
Summary: They're supposed to be watching a movie, but Diego has other ideas.





	Craving

They're just hanging out on the couch, watching a movie, relaxing, cuddling. But Diego is finding it hard to focus on the action on screen. Maybe it's because he's seen this movie at least a dozen times, or maybe it's because Nathan is wearing a particularly thin, tight shirt. One that makes those perfect pink nipples of his stick out against the fabric. And, well, Diego can't help but want to touch. It's all he can think about.

He warms Nathan up a bit first, kissing his cheek and rubbing his hands up and down his boyfriend's sides. Nathan sighs happily, scooting back against Diego, his eyes fluttering closed. He leans over and gives Diego a smooch on the neck, signaling that it's fine for him to continue whatever he's doing. And he knows exactly what to do.

Diego pinches one of Nathan's nipples through his shirt, making the other man gasp and grind back against him. He's so cute like this, cheeks flushed pink and teeth worrying his lower lip as Diego rolls the fleshy nub between his thumb and forefinger. His other hand snakes up Nathan's shirt to rub at his soft, fuzzy belly. The movie keeps playing in front of them, entirely forgotten.

“Oh, Baby Bear,” Diego coos. “You like having your titties played with, huh?”

“Shut up, you knew that already,” Nathan groans, but there's no bite to his bark. He lays his head back against Diego's shoulder, his breath coming out in hot little pants. It's so damn easy to get him worked up, to make him a squirming, sensitive mess with soaked underwear.

Once the left one is hard and peaked, Diego moves onto Nathan's right nipple, giving it the same treatment. Nathan whimpers as Diego's other hand moves lower and lower, down into his sweatpants. Just as Diego suspected, Nathan is wet already, soaking through the thin fabric of his briefs.

“Mmmmh, Diegoooooo,” Nathan whines, bucking his hips. Diego chuckles and rubs his fingers against the wet patch, coaxing more noises out of his boyfriend. As he tries desperately to stifle his noises, Nathan's lips attach to the side of Diego's neck, sucking a bruise into the tan skin. Diego lets out a noise of his own, his eyelids fluttering. Seems that Nathan's just as good at making him needy as well. 

“Mine,” Nathan growls softly, nipping gently at the hickey he just made. “My Puppy.”

“All yours, Baby Bear,” Diego replies, finally dipping his hand into Nathan's underwear and pushing two thick fingers into him. Nathan lets out a filthy moan, clenching around the digits. Diego continues to knead at Nathan's chest as he fingers him. He grinds against Nathan's ass, feeling himself start to drip as well. But he's willing to put off his own pleasure in lieu of making the other man come completely undone.

And Nathan is indeed unraveling at the seams, completely overtaken by pleasure. His panting breaths are accompanied by little “ah, ah, ah”'s now, one hand in a vice grip on Diego's thigh, the other tugging at the fabric of the couch so hard it might just tear. He's absolutely beautiful. Diego makes sure to tell him that, of course, which only makes Nathan more desperate and pliant under his hands.

“Puppy, pleeeeease.” Nathan is nearly sobbing now, begging for more, for release. And when he asks so sweetly, using that adorable pet name, Diego can't possibly deny him. Moving his hand down from Nathan's chest and into his sweatpants, he begins to stroke Nathan's cock, flicking at it with his fingers. Meanwhile, the fingers inside Nathan curl up, pressing on his g-spot.

“C'mon, Nathan. Cum for your Puppy, Baby Bear,” he whispers.

With a broken cry, Nathan climaxes, fluid gushing out around Diego's fingers, soaking everything. He sinks his teeth into Diego's neck as he does, right on the bruise he made, and it makes Diego moan loudly. Nathan's body spasms and jerks as he rides out his orgasm, whimpering as Diego removes his fingers from his oversensitive hole. Finally, he relaxes, nearly boneless as he slumps against Diego, who tilts his chin up and kisses him deeply.

When they finally break apart, Nathan grins up at him.

“I think Puppy deserves a reward for that one,” he says, getting down off the couch and onto his knees. Diego resituates himself so Nathan is kneeling between his legs, and allows Nathan to tug down his pants and underwear. The chill air of the apartment hitting his wet cock makes him whimper a little, but soon Nathan's warm mouth is around it, and he's whimpering for an entirely different reason. 

Nathan sucks him deep and hard, curling soft fingers into him, lapping at the dripping mess that starts to form. Diego fists a hand in his boyfriend's curls and lets himself go, lets Nathan take over and treat him right. They know eachother's bodies, all the little things that get them going and get them off. And sure enough, it doesn't take Diego long to orgasm on Nathan's tongue, biting his lip so hard it bleeds a little.

Once Diego's pants and underwear are back up, Nathan crawls into his lap, nuzzling him and scratching at his scalp. It's so nice to touch and be touched, honestly. Diego will never get enough of this gentle intimacy and affection, the trust that runs between them. It's something he thought he could never really have, but now that he does, he realizes how much he's craved it his entire life.

“Oh shit!” Nathan blurts out suddenly, pointing down at the couch. Diego looks, and barks out a laugh. The spot where Nathan had been sitting earlier is soaking wet, Nathan's orgasm apparently seeping all the way through his pants.

“How are we supposed to get rid of that?”

“Guess we'll just have to throw out the whole couch,” Diego half-jokes. “Either that or we just let it dry and never tell anyone that comes over that the mystery stain is your jizz.”

Nathan squeals in embarrassment, burying his face in Diego's shoulder. Diego can feel him giggling, though, so he's clearly not too upset. Diego starts laughing again, too; at the ridiculousness of the situation, at how cute Nathan is, at how ridiculously happy he is in this moment. This is all he needs in the end. This is all he's ever wanted.

 

 


End file.
